Pertemuan Pertama Ayah dengan Uzumaki Naruto
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Meninggalkan masa lalu penuh dosa dan berhijrah ke jalan yang lurus memang tidak mudah bagi Gaara. Tapi entah bagaimana, kisah itulah yang paling Shinki sukai dari Ayahnya. Kisah Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto, kemudian bertaubat...


Pertemuan pertama Ayah dengan Uzumaki Naruto?

 **Meninggalkan masa lalu penuh dosa dan berhijrah ke jalan yang lurus memang tidak mudah bagi Gaara. Tapi entah bagaimana, kisah itulah yang paling Shinki sukai dari Ayahnya. Kisah Gaara bertemu dengan Naruto, kemudian bertaubat.**

.

~Selamat membaca ~

.

.

.

Sebelum tidur, biasanya Gaara akan menceritakan kisah-kisah Shinobi pasir padanya. Tapi di antara semua kisah, ada satu yang membuat Shinki terpesona, yakni cerita Ayahnya sendiri, Tuan Godaime Kazekage, yang berjuang merubah dirinya dari pembunuh haus darah sampai menjadi pemimpin desa yang dihormati dunia internasional.

Meskipun sibuk, tapi setiap malam Gaara menyempatkan diri memeriksa anaknya yang hendak tidur, sekedar merapikan selimutnya dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Shinki kecil biasanya akan bertanya, "Apakah Ayah ada waktu? Boleh menemaniku sebentar?"

Mata polos SHinki yang lebar membuat Gaara sulit berkata tidak. Gaara akan duduk di sisinya, bersandar di kepala kasur dan mengelus kepala Sang Anak. "Mau mendengar cerita tentang Shinobi pasir lagi? Baiklah, Nak."

Terkadang Gaara menceritakan tentang kisah kepahlawanan Shinobi-shinobi di masa lampau, seperti Nona Pakura dan elemen panasnya yang ditakuti dunia, atau Kazekage ketiga, pengendali Satetsu yang legendaris. Cerita lain yang suka Gaara ceritakan adalah kisah Akasuna no Sasori yang reputasi kejahatannya mengalahkan reputasi penjahat Suna lainnya. Tentu saja tak ketinggalan rekan teroris Sasori yang pernah membunuh Gaara, yaitu Deidara. Serta Nenek Chiyo yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi Gaara dengan bantuan sahabatnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ayah," Shinki memotong cerita Ayahnya suatu kali, "Aku sering mendengar Ayah menyebut nama Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ya?" sambut Gaara. Wajah dinginnya berubah menjadi senyum saat dia membicarakan tentang kawan oranye nya itu. "Itu Nanadaime Hokage dari Konoha. Kami kawan lama."

Shinki bergumam, "Kapan pertamakali Ayah bertemu dengannya?"

Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut saat pertanyaan polos itu meluncur dari bibir anaknya. Matanya melirik atas sebentar, terlihat berfikir, mengingat hari pertama dia dan kakak-kakaknya tiba di Konoha dan langsung terlibat konfrontasi dengan shinobi sebaya yang berambut mencolok dan bersuara berisik.

Tiba-tiba Gaara tertawa kecil. "Saat baru saja lulus akademi. Usia 12 tahun," jawab Gaara.

"Apa dia teman masa kecil Ayah?" tanya Shinki.

"Tidak juga, Kami bertemu di jalan secara tidak sengaja."

"Di _jalan_?" Shinki bertanya heran, merasa bawa pertemuan Gaara dengan Tuan Nanadaime Hokage berawal dari saat mereka tidak saling kenal, berpapasan di jalan lalu mendadak menjadi teman.

"Sesederhana itu?" tanya Shinki lagi.

Gaara menggeleng, "Sebaliknya. Sangat rumit. Aku bisa menceritakannya sampai pagi."

Terdengar tawa kecil dari Shinki, "Paman Kankurou pernah bilang bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk Ayah."

"Kankurou tidak salah," Gaara menyambut sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya. Kepalanya mengelus dahi Shinki pelan, dan suaranya melembut sampai titik yang belum pernah Shinki dengar, "Sampai detik ini pun, Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Tanpa dia, aku atau pun aku takkan ada di sini."

"Apa maksudnya Ayah dan aku takkan ada di sini?" Shinki heran. Gaara tersenyum, terlihat menerawang seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu. Lalu sang Godaime Kazekage berujar, "Kapan-kapan akan Ayah ceritakan ya, Nak. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam."

Gaara menaikkan selimut Shinki sampai batas leher dan memberinya kecupan selamat malam sebelum kemudian meninggalkan anaknya untuk tidur.

.

"Paman," panggil Shinki pada Kankurou, saat mereka baru saja selesai latihan melempar shuriken di halaman belakang rumah. Di sela memungut shuriken yang tertancap di papan sasaran, Shinki bertanya, "Kau ada waktu setelah ini?"

Kankurou melirik anak itu dengan alis terangkat satu, mungkin agak heran kenapa Shinki yang biasanya diam mengajaknya bicara. "Iya, ada apa Shinki?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Ayah…"

"Ada apa dengan Gaara?" balas Kankurou. Dia mengambil shuriken terakhir di papan sasaran dan memasukkannya dalam kantung sebelum kemudian mengajak Shinki duduk di bawah naungan di teras rumah. Angin bertiup, membawa pasir menghujani Suna. Tapi angin seperti ini menerbitkan rasa nyaman di kulit karena sedikit menetralkan hawa panas.

Sambil melepas ponco coklatnya, Shinki kembali bertanya pada Sang Paman, "Ceritakan kembali padaku soal Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?" Kankurou bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik pada Tuan Nanadaime Hokage sih?"

Shinki mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena Ayah sering bercerita tentang dia, tapi Ayah tidak pernah menceritakan bagaimana awal mula mereka berjumpa. Paman bilang Naruto adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk Ayah kan?"

Senyum Kankurou mengembang, seakan dia tertawa geli. "Kau yakin mau dengar kisah tentang Ayahmu dan Naruto?"

Shinki mengangguk.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau menceritakannya," balas Kankurou, "Aku takut kau menyesal."

"Menyesal? Menyesal kenapa Paman?"

Kankurou mengangkat bahu, "Kau tunggu saja Gaara menceritakannya sendiri."

Terdengar Shinki mengeluh. Pipi kirinya menggembung, tanda dia kesal dengan sikap Kankurou. Kekesalan Shinki adalah mimpi buruk untuk semua orang, sampai kadang Kankurou pun takut kalau Shinki sedang _bad mood_. Kemarahannya mengingatkan Kankurou pada sosok psikopat haus darah yang membawa gentong pasir kemana-mana.

"Kau tahu, Shinki," kata Kankurou, "Kalau kesal, kau sangat mirip dengan Gaara waktu masih kecil."

"Benarkah?" Shinki bertanya. Wajahnya berbinar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasme di wajahnya. Kankurou hanya menaikkan alis, terlihat seperti menatap dengan tatapan kasihan atau sedih.

"Waktu kecil, seluruh hidup Gaara hanya berisi aib. Aku tidak pantas menceritakan aib adikku sendiri."

"Aib? Aib apa? Maksud paman apa?" rengek Shinki tiba-tiba. Anak itu berdiri, merangsek Kankurou yang kebingungan harus menjawab apa. "Ceritakan padaku paman! Ceritakan padaku! AKu penasaran dengan masa kecil Ayah! Ceritakan Paman!"

.

Shinki kecil, meski pendiam, tapi kadang bisa juga merengek. Rengekannya kerap berujung pada kekesalan. Meski dia tidak mengamuk, tapi wajah kesal dan aura _bad mood_ nya sudah cukup membuat Kankurou ingin menjauh dalam radius minimal delapan meter.

Dan gara-gara obrolan pasca latihan lempar shuriken itu, Kankurou tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka masa kecil Gaara. Cerita yang bahkan Gaara saja tak ingin mengingatnya.

Kankurou mengajak Shinki melihat album foto keluarga yang sudah usang. Album yang terselip di pojok rak. Debunya apabila dikumpulkan sudah cukup banyak untuk membentuk selusin Suna-shuriken. Foto-foto di dalamnya pun sudah banyak yang pudar, nyaris semuanya berlatar pasir.

"Ini," Kankurou menujuk satu foto, "Gaara waktu umur 6 tahun."

"Imut sekali!" Shinki berkomentar spontan, melihat wajah anak kecil berkantung mata gelap, dengan mata hijau terang dan memakai ponco cokelat yang sama dengan yang dipakai Shinki sekarang. Matanya lebar, terlihat jujur dan menggemaskan.

Terdengar tarikan nafas berat tatkala Kankurou berkata, "Anak manis ini adalah Jinchuuriki Ichibi…"

"Iya, aku pernah dengar kalau Ayah adalah Jinchuuriki…"

Kankurou mengangguk. "Dia adalah senjata rahasia Sunagakure. Karya terbaik Ayah kami. Sayangnya… dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan pasir Ichibi."

Jantung Shinki seperti dipukul. Dia terkejut dan seketika menoleh ke arah Kankurou. Suaranya agak bergetar saat dia bilang, "Tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan pasir… seperti aku?"

Alis Kankurou terangkat sedih, "Lebih parah."

Angin bertiup lebih kencang di luar rumah. Hawa dingin menyusup ke dalam rumah, membuat Shinki semakin merapatkan diri pada Kankurou, melihat album foto itu dari dekat sekaligus mencari kehangatan. Tangan Kankurou melingkari pundak Shinki, dan dia meneruskan ceritanya.

"Gaara tidak stabil dan mulai membahayakan penduduk desa. Karena hal itu, Yondaime Kazekage, Ayah kami, segera mengambil tindakan. Ayah mencoba membunuh Gaara beberapa kali."

"Membunuh? Kenapa Tuan Yondaime Kazekage sejahat itu?"

"Dia tidak jahat Shinki. Ayah kami hanya berusaha menyelamatkan desa. Gaara terlalu berbahaya jika dibiarkan hidup! Sayangnya, percobaan pembunuhan itu selalu gagal. Lalu Paman kami, yang bernama Yashamaru, juga terbunuh karena Gaara. Gaara tahu Ayah mencoba membunuhnya, sehingga emosinya semakin buruk."

Shinki menelan ludah, seakan bersiap mendengar cerita yang lebih buruk.

"Gara-gara itu, Gaara berubah menjadi seorang psikopat. JInchuuriki pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Jari Kankurou membuka halaman album selanjutnya, memperlihatkan foto tim Sand Siblings di pelataran rumah. Shinki menarik nafas dalam kaget, melihat foto versi imut Godaime Kazekage yang mendadak berubah menjadi foto genin kejam bermata tajam.

Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya masih sama, mata hijau terangnya juga masih sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah mata penuh nafsu membunuh. Dilengkapi dengan pakaian serba hitam, selendang panjang putih dan sebuah gentong besar di punggung, membuat Gaara terlihat seperti pembunuh professional.

"Tato ini…" Shinki menunjuk kanji di dahi foto Ayahnya, "Bagaimana Ayah mendapatkannya?"

Kankurou menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku ingat hanyalah Gaara mengamuk malam itu. Aku nyaris terbunuh kalau saja Ayah tidak datang menyelamatkanku. Pagi harinya, Gaara sarapan denganku dan Temari seperti biasa. Dia sudah berubah menjadi pemarah, dan dahinya sudah bertato seperti itu…"

Terlihat Shinki menunduk. Dahinya berkerut, seakan masih mencoba mencerna bahwa Ayah yang sangat dicintanya pernah melewati babak hidup sedemikian buruk. Menjadi Jinchuuriki yang membunuh manusia dengan sikap tanpa dosa. Mental Shinki kecil seakan belum siap mendengarnya.

Kankurou membuyarkan lamunan Shinki, "Dan saat itulah… kami bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto saat ujian Chuunin. Dia adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi."

Shinki mengangkat wajah, "Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Awal kami berjumpa, Naruto hanyalah genin sok jagoan. Skill nya nol besar! Dia sedang bermain dengan gerombolan balita Konoha yang sama berisiknya! Aku mengganggunya, tapi kemudian dia dibela oleh Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha siapa? Aku baru pertamakali mendengar nama itu…"

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang menarik perhatian Gaara pertamakali. Genin yang kuat, cerdas, dan sepertinya juga punya masa lalu traumatis. Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan Sasuke, tapi Gaara pernah mengakui, bahwa dia sempat bernafsu untuk membunuh orang sekuat Sasuke. Di mata Gaara kala itu hanya ada Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sasuke!"

Shinki mengangguk, mencoba membayangkan sekuat apa orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Pasti cukup mengerikan sampai bisa membangkitkan nafsu membunuh seorang JInchuuriki tak stabil seperti Ayahnya.

"Gaara bertarung dengan Sasuke. Lalu banyak hal yang terjadi, percobaan penghancuran Konoha dan sebagainya… Gaara nyaris membunuh Sasuke saat itu. Nyaris sekali! Tapi kemudian muncullah si kuning berisik bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, menyelamatkan si Sasuke."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Gaara dan Naruto bertarung. Itu pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa… Gaara melepas jurus terlarang Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu hanya demi mengalahkan Naruto. Sayangnya… Gaara kalah."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shinki kaget, "Paman bilang Uzumaki Naruto orang yang skill nya nol besar? Lalu kenapa dia bisa mengalahkan Ayah, sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke yang kuat tidak bisa apa-apa?"

"Itulah…" kata Kankurou pelan, "Titik balik kehidupan gelap Gaara. Naruto menjadi kuat karena melindungi teman-teman yang dicintainya! Naruto menangis di akhir pertarungan, menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya Naruto dan Gaara mirip. Mereka sama-sama JInchuuriki, sama-sama bernasib pahit sebagai wadah para monster… Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menunjukkan empati besar pada Gaara. Orang pertama yang mau menangis dan memahami si pembunuh berdarah dingin. Uzumaki Naruto, genin lemah yang membawa psikopat kejam ke jalan kebaikan, lalu kini menjadi legenda, bahkan Sekarang sudah jadi Hokage."

Album dibuka lagi, memperlihatkan foto Gaara dengan pakaian merah panjang bersama seorang genin berbaju hijau ketat dan beralis super tebal.

"Laki-laki norak ini Naruto?" tanya Shinki

"Oh bukan! Ini Rock Lee. Abaikan," Kankuro membuka lembar berikutnya, membuka foto yang membuat Shinki menarik nafas kaget.

Dua remaja tengah berangkulan. Remaja yang satu, berambut merah dengan sorot mata kalem dan senyum ringan. Satunya, pemuda berambut pirang yang meringis ceria. Tiga garis tanda lahir di pipinya terlihat khas, cocok dengan tampang cerianya.

"Ini," kata Kankuro bangga, "Ini lah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Dia…" Shinki berujar, lalu berhenti sejenak, "Senyumnya hangat sekali. Dia seperti matahari."

"Ya, Dan Gaara seperti pasir, yang berkilau indah di bawah sorot matahari."

"Dia juga hebat bisa mengubah pribadi orang semudah itu…"

"Ya, dia memang berbakat mencuci otak orang. Tapi faktanya, proses pertaubatan Gaara bukan hal yang mudah. Sulit sekali mengubah pribadi yang keras penuh nafsu membunuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih tenang. Gaara menderita hampir dua bulan lamanya…."

Shinki terkejut. "Maksud Paman menderita apa?"

"Si Ichibi mengendalikan Gaara, menyerang psikologisnya dan memberi pengaruh buruk untuk membunuh. Gaara mati-matian melawannya. Di malam hari dia akan berteriak kesakitan. Kepalanya nyeri, dan mentalnya sempat terganggu karena Ichibi menerornya terus menerus dari dalam, mencoba membangkitkan keinginan Gaara akan darah manusia…"

Shinki menelan ludah.

"Aku dan Temari tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami terlalu takut! Tapi setelah sebulan, kami tidak tega melihat Gaara yang terus-terusan mengerang dan menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar Gaara berisi badai pasir. Gaara bilang _jangan mendekat! Aku tak ingin melukai kalian!_ Temari lah yang memberanikan diri menerobos, memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja… aku juga akhirnya mendekati Gaara, memeluk dia dan berkata bahwa kami tidak ingin melihat dia menderita."

"Seperti saat Ayah menemukanku?"

Kankuro mengangguk, "Persis!"

"Biasanya, saat kami mencoba peduli pada Gaara, dia akan marah. Tapi berkat Naruto, Gaara mencoba memahami sikap kami yang demikian. Dia menerima pelukan kami, dan bertanya apakah kami _apakah itu cinta?_ Ya _ini_ lah cinta, saat kami peduli padanya sebagai saudara… Butuh waktu satu bulan lagi sampai Gaara benar-benar bisa menekan keinginan membunuhnya dan dia mulai bisa bicara terbuka pada kami semua…"

"Babak hidup Ayah berat sekali ya…"

"Banyak sekali kejadian terjadi setelah itu. Kami beberapa kali diterjunkan ke dalam misi bersama Naruto. Naruto menyelamatkan Gaara saat diculik Akatsuki. Lalu… mereka berdua berjuang bersama dalam perang. Kami juga kemudian jadi dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi perlahan Gaara sudah tidak tertarik lagi padanya. Kami juga sempat datang ke acara pernikahan Naruto. Kabarnya sekarang dia sudah punya anak yang sebaya denganmu, Shinki…"

"Anak? Sebaya denganku?"

"Ya, namanya Boruto. Dia juga sama berisiknya dengan Ayahnya! Kalau kau melihat Boruto, kau pasti langsung tahu kalau dia adalah anak dari Naruto. Mereka mirip seperti kagebunshin!"

Shinki menyimak foto itu lebih lanjut. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, "Dia hebat ya, bisa membuat Ayah menjadi orang yang lebih baik," komentar Shinki kemudian.

"Ya… dia adalah orang paling misterius. Gaara yang semula bahkan tidak peduli pada nyawa manusia, mati-matian melindungi Naruto. Dia juga mati-matian melindungimu, menjadikanmu Anak yang sangat dicintainya…"

Pipi Shinki memerah sedikit. Dia memandang Kankuro, matanya melembut, "Paman… aku tidak menyesal. Aku bersyukur Paman sudah menceritakan ini kepadaku…"

Bibir bercoreng _face paint_ Kankurou melengkung dalam senyum. Rangkulan Kankurou semakin erat.

.

Gaara baru pulang bekerja pukul Sembilan malam. Dia agak terkejut melihat Shinki masih ada di ruang tengah, membaca sesuatu.

"Sedang belajar, Nak?" tanya Gaara sambil melepas caping kage nya.

"Sedang membaca petunjuk ujian Chuunin. Ayah, ujian Chuunin berikutnya akan diadakan di Konoha kan?" Shinki mendadak bertanya, membuat Gaara terkejut.

"Ya, Ayah dengar begitu…"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin segera ikut ujian Chuunin segera setelah lulus akademi. Aku tidak mau mengambil _gap year_. Boleh kan, Yah?"

"Boleh saja," balas Gaara, "Kau masih muda kenapa mendadak menanyakan tentang ujian Chuunin?"

Gaara duduk di samping anaknya, ikut menyimak buku petunjuk umum ujian Chuunin itu. Terlihat Shinki menerawang ke arah lembaran buku, dan bibirnya tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku penasaran dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Gaara kaget, "Siapa?"

Shinki mengangkat wajah, melihat ke arah sang Ayah sambil meringis, "Nanti Ayah akan tahu…"

"Jangan bilang kau sedang suka dengan anak gadis?"

Terdengar tawa geli dari Shinki. "Tidak, Ayah! Tenang saja. Dia laki-laki kok. Barangkali aku bisa bertanding melawannya di ujian Chuunin, pasti seru… Ah sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu ya Yah!" Shinki bangun, merapikan buku-bukunya, menerima kecupan selamat malam dari sang Ayah, kemudian beranjak ke kamar.

Gaara terlihat heran, merasa _mood_ Shinki sedang bagus sekali malam ini. Tapi kemudian Gaara batal bertanya, tatkala dia melihat ada satu album keluarga keluar dari tempatnya semula. Gaara mengambil buku album itu, dan sadar bahwa pita pembatas sampul terletak di halaman yang memuat foto masa mudanya bersama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ah…" Gaara bersuara, "Apa Kankuro yang menceritakan…"

Tapi kemudian Gaara tersenyum, menutup album itu dan menaruhnya di tempat semua.

Godaime Kazekage pun beranjak ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, sambil berfikir, sepertinya dia tahu kenapa Shinki terlihat senang malam itu…

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic holiday-production alias hasil dari nganggur selama liburan. Review membuat saya lebih bersemangat membuat cerita-cerita tentang Ayah dan Anak ini : )))**

 **Salam hangat dari mahasiswa semester tua ini… 3  
**


End file.
